degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Kelly
Justin Kelly (born on March 7, 1992 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian actor. Justin played Noah Jackson on The Latest Buzz (alongside former Degrassi co-stars Munro Chambers and Demetrius Joyette), and Brody Thompson in the straight-to-video movie The Jensen Project. He played the role of Jake Martin on Degrassi. Justin is best friends with Munro Chambers, who played Eli Goldsworthy on the show, and Demetrius Joyette who played Mike Dallas on the show. He starred in the television series Lost Girl. ''He plays the role of Wes Silver with former cast members Dylan Everett and Cristine Prosperi in the show ''Open Heart. He also plays the role of Chuck in the Netflix Original Between, alongside former Degrassi stars Jordan Todosey, Samantha Munro, and Niamh Wilson. Trivia *Justin is a Pisces. *His first acting gig was in a Honeycomb's cereal commercial. *He plays the bass guitar. *His favorite band is Dave Matthews Band. *His guilty pleasure artist is Abba. *His favorite movies are Man On The Moon, Sideways, Dumb & Dumber and Bring It On Again. *He has stated that he is afraid of ghosts. *He first tried out for the roles of Declan and Drew on Degrassi before earning a spot as Jake. *Justin is left-handed. *He is a member of Short Pant Revolution. *His favorite color is green. *His favorite animal is a dog. *Justin's best friend is Munro Chambers, and they both were cast members on The Latest Buzz along with fellow friend Demetrius Joyette. *He shares the same surname as Daniel Kelly, though they have no relation. *He states that sometimes people call him Jake more than they call him by his real name. He says "I hear all the time that I look more like a Jake than a Justin." *His character Jake was originally going to be named Noah, but the producers changed the name due to the fact that Justin already played a character named Noah on The Latest Buzz. *Justin has the same birthday as Mike Lobel, but Justin is 8 years younger. *He, Munro Chambers, Luke Bilyk, Daniel Kelly, and Alicia Josipovic created a fake family: an Italian Mafia family. Gallery P186067 n469975 cc v2 aa.jpg Jjsj.jpg Jkkk.jpg Jkkkk.jpg Jusj.jpg Jkkmjnk.jpg 705tumblr lbj9kdNetp1qefn.jpg Tjp 2548.jpg Tumblr lc9nxqgYaE1qefnc8o1 400.jpg Tumblr lk6xvw9Njn1qiri0ho1 500.png Tumblr lk71uvCUWM1qbk0vdo1 500.png Jkk.jpg Tumblr lc76ig8ynx1qb2h13o1 500.png Justin Kelly pic.jpg Tumblr lk87j2M8el1qj6jlmo1 400.jpg Tumblr lk8ftcfBof1qj6jlmo1 400.jpg tumblr_ll5n4hS5601qhao2yo1_500.jpg IMG-20110413-00067.jpg Castpic.jpg Tumblr1.jpg Tumblr ljq1m0x4uG1qdi3ybo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljq23emOwj1qbjz9do1 500.png Tumblr ljq23vuWgG1qdi3ybo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljq3cquwk31qd1xnr.jpg justinkelly.jpg Tumblr lkcb6eg7Xh1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr llmnqe3PfD1qilq9eo1 500.jpg Tumblr llmpdrgDcE1qjx1g1o1 500.jpg tumblr_llzewfk7fP1qilq9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll5ng3ykrT1qhao2yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnblrps0Ru1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ln1pkq2Oj61qf2xhzo1_400.jpg tumblr_ln4kd0jXlM1qdvkoyo1_500.png tumblr_lnha8zhsDj1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnobdsCKv41qble3ho1_400.png tumblr_lnkvq3kNme1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnh5gqYdci1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnhg67llAQ1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnkmdauT9U1qdss31o1_250.jpg jak.png Lettherebecake.gif jus.png juss.jpg Grou.jpg tumblr_leqkrvcpxO1qefnc8o1_500.jpg images h (3).jpg tumblr_lk82sso5k01qefnc8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnznesLCjc1qble3ho1_500.png tumblr_lnzo1xxxfB1qble3ho1_500.png tumblr_lo0dkuPkPP1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnx8u6i08e1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnwutkgAff1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnwveeUjIF1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnx3la7bnO1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnxca0fd0x1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnxeisjnXk1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnxezdMeJU1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnxkp7OgFv1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnyxpy3ZXd1qgfud1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnzmbvltis1qble3ho1_500.png tumblr_lco8qo67GG1qefnc8o1_500.jpg tumblr_le6a2aU72w1qefnc8o1_500.jpg rebecca-and-noah-the-latest-buzz-10707407-482-353.jpg justink.jpg beard.jpg heobvicantgrowabeard.jpg jusmunro.jpg munsamjus.png latbuzz.jpg Justin aislinn and munro.png Tumblr lonm9fzlz01qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lpl7yqvFPf1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpl7ryFTL71qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpl7nghrmd1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpkwvepBd81qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpkwxfvDnb1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpl7wwSTV21qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpl7yqvFPf1qdg8qfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpqb6xnajL1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq1rjwLbCp1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lq20m2h1an1qdg8qzo1_500.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.23.28 AM.png tumblr_lpvwn1ob4E1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr ljgcasMyjC1qc585qo1 500.jpg justkelly.png justink.png Charjustin.jpg JK.jpg Aislinnjustinmelinda.png Justinluke.png lukejustin.png Justinjessmunroray.png Jessicajustin.png justinry.png Justinmelindaanniecharmunroluke.png justinmelinda.png munrojustin.png Samdanielmunrojustin.png justinkelly.png justinmunro.png Melindajustin.png Lukejustindanielannie.png tumblr_lreaf4SmEG1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 312x416-degrassi-justin-kelly-necktie.jpg tumblr_lquwzaLeqU1qdg8qzo1_500.png Lukecharlottejustin.png Munrojustinsammelindashannon.png 0987655667890.jpg Anniejustin2.jpg Anniejustin.jpg justin and jenna.jpg justin, christine, luke.jpg Justinjordan.png Aislinnjustinjordanargiris.JPG justinkellyy.png Justinjordan2.png Charlotteaislinnanniejustinmel.jpg mmsxrezj tw1.jpg JKJJ$JT.png Castpicture.png Charanniejessmelindajustin.png Mindyjustin.png Tumblr ltdnfxbflD1qzbigzo1 500.jpg Perf.png Purple spirit day.png|Purple Spirit day Some season 11 cast.jpg tumblr_ltj7lvDPof1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltl7lg9C7K1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg .....jpg Jimogen.jpg Tumblr ltwipyaokJ1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg Anniejustin3.png justinkellyselenagomez.png justinannie.png justinannie2.png cristineanniejustinmunro.png Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 1.30.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 1.48.47 PM.png|"Don't Touch My Face!" Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 1.50.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 1.51.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 1.52.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 12.53.57 AM.png|"I'll Give You Time to Mourn." Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 12.10.05 AM.png jkelly.png jkelly2.png Anniecristinejustinmunro.jpg justin kelly.jpg Justinjessica.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 6.33.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 6.34.31 PM.png tumblr_lv1elwHZnc1qjd5u4o1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_lvcij7N0lz1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvcii2N7Ny1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvcids8y3k1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 377369 211722268904891 158647204212398 491580 883275733 n.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg Justinaissmel.jpg Samjustin.jpg Samlukejustin.jpg 373949 213365395407245 158647204212398 495168 284409865 n.jpg tumblr_lv0zahyTz91qdgumpo1_250.gif tumblr_lvjlofk2Te1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvdvp4Pntr1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvdu5vqbE71qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvfwyqw1N91qgpv1do1_500.jpg Ale. Annie. Justin. Lyle. Munro.jpg tumblr_lw2tj2pPGy1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lw5rpzSC1o1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lw9i6haMQ31qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lw9w1kgBoC1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Justin-Degrassi.jpg Koote.PNG Kingandking.PNG kingandking2.PNG Telling.PNG bestfrannsever.PNG awesome.PNG Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg tumblr_lw5roxxgxi1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Screen shot 2012-01-07 at 10.31.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-07 at 10.33.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-07 at 10.34.09 PM.png Spirit1.jpg 6138272561 d6b6eb63fc z.jpg Tumblr lxngca2wy01qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lx7hqeuw5Z1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxi3d6Uxhk1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxi3ejlodR1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg tumblr_lqcnwiJhjp1qmt5d8o2_500.png about_image-pngttyhtf.jpg Kelly001.jpg Kelly003.jpg Kelly014.jpg Kelly015.jpg Kelly016.jpg Kelly023.jpg Kelly030.jpg Kelly040.jpg Kelly042.jpg Kelly048.jpg Photo 2.jpeg Photo 1.jpeg photo 3.jpeg tumblr_lzapzmXWjR1r18uvso1_500.png JordyyJustin.jpeg MeetingChazBono.jpeg Tumblr m0hewyUw161r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_lyc04dGryK1qdvd7eo1_500 (1).jpg Tumblr ls58zzi8nE1r2gjy4o2 500.jpg Tumblr m156ekwSUB1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ls58twnYH41r2gjy4o1 500.jpg tumblr_m24byviTAA1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m0wq8c98FQ1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr m3d0w9Lj0f1qettino1 500.jpg MunroandJustin1.jpg MunroandJustin2.jpg MunroandJustin3.jpg MunroandJustin4.jpg Tumblr m6v5udmeZ81qct0ifo1 500.jpg Degrassi premiereee.jpeg Tumblr m7e0fgFsSQ1ragofoo1 500.png tumblr_m7fea8c1w21qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7y6tzY7eh1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m81e850X0i1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7wfprwCBj1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7wfw2nL9G1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m8544661aU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8gw4xXBPR1qct0ifo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr lygqclWabx1r5uoxco1 500.jpg|Degrassi cast-gallery outtake L54tq.jpg Tumblr mck2hfHKY51qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcojhtf2mA1rng8zfo1 500.jpg Tumblr mctnjufAZz1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Dtng-tdkr.jpg Shanice-banton-1339480421.jpg ThCABRM1WI.jpg ErERA.jpg ThCAI9MTWO.jpg Degrassi-Cast-munro-chambers-24837932-500-375.jpg act24.jpg Cast 2.png Jessica_justin1.png Gdf76g87df5h5df6h4d.png gdf56g5d76fh56g7f5h67f.png g6d9f76gd87f58h5gf6hgf.png g7dftgdfh58f5h86d5f6h7g.png xc7x8v5x6c56ds4gf.png Sam nd justin.jpg Just.jpg 1073948just.jpg Df8s69gd97fh5.png Fsdujgdfbigkdbf.png Df8h9yd97jf.png dfngljdbfjhgh7gf68j.png Geghfghdpf.png Fbsd9gbdpfg.png Idngfdpifngipdnfg.png 3t870ni1hc363ci.jpg Jake and Munro.jpg Samii Justin.pw.jpg dgkjdbfkjdbvgh.png TI4U u1229007389.jpg 2-gether-the-latest-buzz-2455559-1024-768.jpg Munro-chambers-1329696433.jpg B3VUXq-IQAAga5z.jpg Spencer-van-wyck-1344474861.jpg tumblr_nhkrphvwCU1r5l4zio1_1280.jpg Tumblr ni6jgb7aW41tvdzaro1 500.png 10847137 1522529404679723 622436686 n.jpg Tumblr ngqf4eTw7D1qis3g8o1 500.jpg KCA15504.jpg Normal KCA15511.jpg Normal KCA15510.jpg KCA15303.jpg CBOr5c4UYAI5iek.jpg JKELLY.png 8v9hmxo3fim6mho8.jpg Oawxn8p7yilllip.jpg Oooooi.jpg TheLatestBuzz890.jpg Vvvva.jpg Vvvvd.jpg Yyyty.jpg Rebecca-noah-rebecca-and-noah-2663595-604-453.jpg Dibujo.jpg Alexa.jpg Gheurhe.jpg Osihohb.jpg Tumblr mcwei4ZYB71rio7u5o1 500.jpg Osihohb.jpg Tumblr mcu99b98pX1rr8etno1 500.png Uniforms.png Tumblr lmi1cmP0Zm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Hottie.png IMG_20160618_185542.jpg IMG_20160609_174849.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast